Stop All The Clocks
by theelderwand1
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts ended in an unthinkable nightmare. The forces of right are decimated, leaving only two to carry on the fight against the evil of Lord Voldemort. Trapped inside their dying country, Ron and Hermione are the Light's last hope.
1. The Cliffs of Dover

_"Reducto!"_

The explosion slammed into the boulder Ron was taking cover behind with such force that he thought it was the last clap of doom.

Blood ran into Ron's eyes, mingling with dirt and sweat. _It _is_ the end of the world, _Ron thought darkly as he peered through the ever-present gloom at the rotting corpses of countless wizards and witches that littered the landscape. Through his blurred and bloody vision, Ron spied his target and returned fire at the Death Eater not ten feet away from him.

"_Bombarda!"_

The gloves had come off after the Battle of Hogwarts. One day had blurred into the next as he and Hermione had done little but run for their lives, fighting skirmish after skirmish, suffering wound after wound and enduring the unendurable with little sleep or food. The constant fighting was interspersed with brief respites when they mourned their dead.

Ron turned to find Hermione, more than thirty yards to his rear, where she had taken cover behind an outcrop of rock when the Death Eaters had ambushed them. Between his position and hers, there was no place to find shelter from the exploding barrage of curses.

"Hermione! You've gotta get out! It's your only chance!"

Tears of rage, grief and exhaustion were leaking from Hermione's eyes as she cast shield spell after shield spell at the never ending onslaught, trying to keep them safe, trying to keep the last of those she loved alive. _"Protego!"_

"I'm not leaving you, Ron!" she screamed through her tears.

"Apparate dammit!" he shouted in desperation, casting two _Reducto _curses nearly simultaneously, trying to keep their enemies at bay. "You have to go! This has all gone bollocks! Get out! GET OUT NOW!"

Judging the distance between them, and the lack of cover, Ron knew there was no way he could reach her and not be cut down. And, not for the first time since the Battle, Ron desperately wished his best mate were here, that Harry was still alive. _Could use the help mate._ And then, pleading through the pain, he croaked, "Just don't let me fail her now. Let me get her out of here alive."

The Death Eaters were closing in; Greyback leading them. They had pursued these two with single-minded purpose. Now, at the Cliffs of Dover, the two renegades were shockingly close to escape; an escape the Dark Lord had forbidden in no uncertain terms. They knew something, something that had to die with them. Of that Greyback was certain; even though he wasn't fool enough to ask the Dark Lord what that secret might be.

The plains were a charnel house, covered with the bodies of those who had tried to leave the country and failed; a mass graveyard for the desperate. _And now_, Fenrir snarled to himself, _now the Mudblood and the last of the blood traitors had managed to make it an escape route! _He shuddered at the thought of what the Dark Lord would do to him if they slipped the noose once again.

"Cut off Weasley!" Fenrir barked to his men. "Circle to the right! I'll have the head of anyone who lets them escape!"

Curses and spells exploded around Ron; he was pinned and they were moving to flank him. _Checkmate_, he thought to himself in exhausted resignation.

Hermione was fighting like a woman possessed. Her hair flew wildly about her as she cast curses at the oncoming Death Eaters. But Ron could see that the horrors of the last several days had finally taken their toll. Despite the look of pure murder in her eyes, it was clear that her strength was failing rapidly.

In that momentary glance at her through the carnage, he knew that his love for her was about to be put to the ultimate test. There was only one way that Hermione would leave him. He searched his memory for the incantation. Then, a tear slid down his cheek, mingled with blood and dirt as the last of his courage, dredged from the depths of his nearly broken spirit, forced his legs to straighten.

He rose from the cover the boulder provided.

"GREYBACK!" he shouted.

Hermione gasped, "Ron, _please! NO!" _


	2. The Disaster at Hogwarts

Four days earlier…

Their escape from Hogwarts had been a near miracle. Hours afterward, in an exhausted stupor, Ron recalled the dreadful sights of Harry's lifeless form being brought before the castle, of Neville, the sorting hat humiliatingly forced over his head, burning alive in the wake of Voldemort's rage and of an horrifically injured McGonagall, ushering the ever dwindling number of defenders back through the main gates into the Great Hall. All the while, he and Hermione were fighting through their pain to keep their remaining friends alive. Nagini was nowhere to be seen.

Harry's death, followed by Neville's horrific end had taken the very heart of the defenders. Ron remembered grimly how Hagrid had cursed the centaurs for their ambivalence. Even the people of Hogsmeade, save Aberforth, seemed too frightened or too disinterested to come to their aid.

Ron hadn't even had time to process the litany of tragedies as he, Hermione and an unconscious Hagrid huddled in a cave near the Northumberland border. Hagrid had collapsed not long after they reached safety. Dazed and bloodied, this had been their first chance to rest in the day since the Battle had ended. _Battle?_ Ron scoffed to himself in anguish and disgust. _It was a bloody disaster._

He didn't dare risk starting a fire, despite the now constant rain and gloom that seemed to have spread like a disease over the landscape. He simply didn't trust the protective charms, at least not this shortly after their escape.

They tended to Hagrid as best they could. Hermione cast _Diagnostio Corpus_ over the half-giant's body; she had learned the charm at Shell Cottage, before they broke into Gringotts. It revealed severe burns, broken bones and the internal damage that they had both feared. It was only Hagrid's mighty heart that had kept him moving until they found shelter. There was little they could do for him.

Wearily, Hermione began to deal with a nasty wound on Ron's arm, Dittany in hand. That was when she lost what little control she had left. "Oh my gods, Ron. We're the only ones left."

Ron put his arms around her as she cried, inconsolably, into his shoulder. For ages, it seemed, they clung to each other that way, grieving. Finally, it was Ron who broke the silence.

"Did . . . did you see any of my family make it out?" Ron asked the question he'd been dreading to ask for the past few hours.

Hermione choked back a sob, and, with a great effort, shook her head no. "Ron, I'm so sorry," she said through her tears.

Ron was numb. The last of the Weasleys couldn't fathom the horror of it all. Clinging to each other, Ron and Hermione collapsed into a fitful sleep of exhaustion. Unwillingly, Ron found his dreams dragged him back to those final, agonizing minutes of the Battle in the Great Hall . . .

_"Back! All of you! Back to the Hall!" McGonagall shouted. ___

_The survivors obeyed, dragging the dead and wounded with them as curses exploded around them. ___

_Kingsley cried out, "Form a line! We mustn't let them enter unopposed!" Hurriedly he began to organize the defenses, Aberforth and Wood taking his cue. ___

_Within seconds, the gates exploded in a rain of splinters. The first of the Death Eaters breached the entrance. The spells and curses flew, all restraint cast aside. The dead lay in pools of black blood. ___

_Arthur Weasley fought like a lion, the corpses of Death Eaters piling around him. Until Rowle, Yaxley and Greyback unleashed curse after curse at him, throwing him backwards off his feet. ___

_"Dad!" Bill screamed, rushing to his father's side, Fleur close behind. "Expulso!" Bill blasted the attacking Death Eaters into the far wall. ___

_Trying to buy Bill time, Hagrid advanced on Yaxley, Rowle and Greyback, as they regained their feet. The evil trio cast a blur of curses at the half-giant as he charged them, screaming in his rage. No use, Hagrid pummeled them mercilessly, ignoring his injuries. ___

_As Hagrid crushed the life out of Rowle, Greyback and Yaxley gave ground. But even Hagrid's great strength could not turn the tide. Nor could the house elves, which had joined the fight, lead by Kreacher. The Death Eaters' numbers were simply too great. ___

_In moments, Slughorn, Flitwick and Sprout succumbed to killing curses. Wood, Finnegan and Cho, lay lifeless beside them. A bloodied McGonagall fought desperately beside the fallen, but it was no use, she was drowned under a wave of curses. There was no safe place; everywhere, the defenders fought in vain, for their lives. ___

_It was then that Bellatrix cast her wrath upon Hermione, who had stumbled in the chaos trying to reach McGonogall. A battered Ginny and Luna squared off against her, trying to cut off her advance. ___

_"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix shrilled. The curse sailed by Ginny's head and caught Hermione in the midsection. Shocked and crumpling, the look on Hermione's face displayed her amazement that life still coursed through her veins. ___

_Ron rushed to her, grabbed her under her arms and pulled her toward the corridor, Bellatrix in hot pursuit. "Mione!" he screamed through his tears, "Not you, not after all this! Please, say something!" ___

_Hermione, weakly stared into Ron's watering blue eyes, "I'm alive." Ron turned on Bellatrix, murder in his heart. But his mother had other plans. ___

_"YOU BITCH!" Molly screamed, entering the fray. Dueling to kill, Molly loosed her vengeance upon Bellatrix who struggled to counter the onslaught of Molly's rage. ___

_It lasted only seconds; Bellatrix's curses were seemingly ineffective as Molly dealt the deathblow. Bellatrix LeStrange collapsed in a heap. Whatever thing it was that animated her body in life made a demonic hiss as it escaped into the ether. ___

_An agonized scream escaped Voldemort's lips when his most faithful lieutenant expired. Rising to his full height, he cowardly unleashed the killing curse at Molly Weasley's back. Struck between the shoulder blades, Molly slumped to the floor, lifeless. ___

_Bill, cradling his dying father's head as tears streamed down Fleur's cheeks, looked on in utter disbelief. Ron, George, Ginny, Charlie and Percy, crestfallen, stared at their lifeless mother. ___

_Bill turned on his mother's murderer, "BASTARD!" As if a call to arms, the Weasleys turned as one and charged Voldemort, who had begun to advance on Ron and Hermione. ___

_Voldemort cackled, "Infernalis Conflagratio!" ___

_Fiendfyre erupted from his wand. Friend and foe alike was consumed in a conflagration that knew no bounds. Most of the Death Eaters managed to escape as they were nearest the exits, but the few remaining defenders of Hogwarts were caught out in the open. Kingsley desperately tried to contain the blast with a shield charm as the flames consumed him. ___

_Only Hagrid acted quickly enough to save lives. Grabbing Ron and Hermione, who were nearest the corridor, he shielded them from the fire as he rushed toward the Room of Requirement. Ron struggled mightily against Hagrid's tree-like arm, trying to rejoin his family. ___

_"'T's over. We gotter get out!" _

"HAGRID, NO!" Ron screamed out in his sleep, bringing Hermione out of her own haunted dreams with a start, wand in hand.

Overcome with grief and guilt, Ron was crying and shaking uncontrollably. Without a thought, Hermione pulled him close to her, cradling him in her arms.

"It's okay. It's over. We're alive," she consoled.

"I shouldn't be," he sobbed. "I should've died with them."

With no words to assuage his anguish, Hermione silently rocked her broken love.


	3. Hagrid's Tale

_A/N *Portion of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, by J.K. Rowling, summarized, p. 703, American Edition, 2007. Additional disclaimer: The toys belong to JKR, she just let's us play with them._

"Ron, he's waking up."

Ron glanced over as Hagrid began to stir. The half-giant's hair was gone, burned off in the Fiendfyre, his body horribly charred. It was only thanks to Hermione's use of pain charms that Hagrid's suffering was eased.

"Gotter tell yeh 'ow 'e died," Hagrid croaked.

"No Hagrid, you have to rest. Don't try to talk," Hermione soothed.

For a moment, Hagrid's eyes closed. He took a labored breath, and then, with almost perfect calmness, "'Ermione, me times 'bout come. I know Dumbledore left yeh summat ter do. 'S why I 'ad ter get yeh out." He took a long breath, before continuing. "Now, I'm pretty sure _he_ knows yeh've got a mission too."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hagrid was being swung between two massive giants as they proceeded deeper and deeper into the Forbidden Forest. One held fast to his arms, the other, his legs. The two giants that were now Hagrid's captors had snatched him, rather violently, from the swarm of Acromantulas that had carried him from the castle. Rowle had taken charge of the trio shortly thereafter. Now, the blond Death Eater stood behind them, almost herding them, occasionally throwing a hex at the half-giant, simply to torment him.

Every time Hagrid would strain to free himself, the two giants that held him would stretch him taut. The strain was exhausting and Rowle's curses, though largely ineffective due to Hagrid's giant-blood, were sapping his strength.

"Rowle," Hagrid grunted, "When I get me sel' free, I'm gonna return the favor."

Rowle only chuckled, as they moved deeper and deeper into the Forrest. Hagrid knew where they were going: Aragog's lair. But the Acromantula's brood had already been driven out; more soldiers for the Dark Lord's cause. The thought broke Hagrid's heart, especially when combined with the horrid speech he had just heard the Dark Lord make, demanding Harry's surrender. Although Hagrid desperately wanted to believe that Harry wouldn't give himself up, part of him feared that the loving boy who'd always been so selfless would do exactly that; the noble thing.

As they progressed, the trees began to become more twisted, more evil. With each step, Hagrid fought to keep from being pulled apart. Up ahead, in a small clearing, he could see the flicker of firelight and shadows moving about. As they got closer, the shadows became Death Eaters and one of those Death Eaters became the Dark Lord himself.

"We have the half-giant, My Lord!" Rowle bellowed with pride as they neared the fire.

Hagrid saw a swarm of Death Eaters around him. Lucius Malfoy was off to the side, his eye horribly swollen, he looked sullen and beaten. Not far from him was Narcissa; she looked worn, worried even. And she wasn't the only one.

Never far from her master's side, Bellatrix LeStrange seemed almost desperate in her fawning and scraping. The look she shot at Rowle betrayed her jealousy at not being the one to bring in such a prize.

The Dark Lord looked up at Rowle, the two giants and the trophy they swung between them. He seemed distracted. "Bind him," he said, and, almost as an after thought, he turned his head to a monstrous oak tree just on the rim of the firelight.

Once again, Hagrid struggled mightily, but it was no use against the two brutes. They pinned him to the oak as Bellatrix and Rowle cast several body-bind curses on him, securing him in place.

"My Lord?" Bellatrix asked, bouncing from one foot to the other. "Use him. Tell Potter we have him…" She was silenced with a glance from her master.

Her desperation was nearly palpable. But she continued to hover about, wringing her hands. Then the Dark Lord turned to Yaxley and Dolohov. "Go. Keep a lookout." With a slight bow, the two Death Eaters trudged off into the darkness.

The minutes passed, drawing out slowly. Little was said, as the Death Eaters began to shoot each other nervous looks. Even the Dark Lord seemed on edge. Hagrid saw him wait, almost sullenly, for Harry to arrive. Once again, Bellatrix tried to speak to him. He silenced her with his hand.

"I expected he'd come," the Dark Lord said. Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters surrounding him exchanged troubled glances at his pensive musings.

"I was, it seems… mistaken," he said.

Almost as if in response, Harry emerged into the glow of the firelight, having removed the invisibility cloak. "You weren't."

Silence followed and was instantly broken by the laughter of the Death Eaters and the roar of the two giants who had moved beyond the fire's edge.

Realizing his worst fear, Hagrid summoned all of his strength to break the spells and the tree that held him. The mighty oak shivered violently, but to no avail; he remained bound. Then, he tried to shout his surprise and a warning to Harry, but, with a flick of his wand, Rowle cast a silencing charm, stifling him. Hagrid could only look on in abject horror.

"Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived," The Dark Lord hissed. He toyed with his wand as if to strike, but then he hesitated, staring at Harry, with his head cocked. * A moment of decision. "_Accio wand."_

With that, the Hawthorne wand flew out of Harry's robes to be caught deftly and promptly snapped in two. The surrounding Death Eaters laughed and cheered the humiliating gesture.

Noticed only by Hagrid and the Dark Lord, when the Hawthorne wand snapped, the tip of the Elder Wand sparked. Hagrid saw a dawning realization creep across the Dark Lord's face, followed by a menacing grimace as if he had chosen a course of action at that moment which truly unnerved him. With a nearly imperceptible shudder, he raised the Elder Wand, shouting "_Legilimens_!"

Harry, too late, appeared to realize something was amiss. Expecting the killing curse, Harry was caught off guard by the invasion of his mind. The Dark Lord seethed with the obvious pain that entering Harry's thoughts was causing him. Upon breaking the spell, the Dark Lord collapsed to his knees, as did Harry.

"Bellatrix, KILL HIM!" He gasped.

Before Harry could react, he caught the blast of Bellatrix's killing curse to the left side of his body and was thrown, violently across the clearing.

With a look of pure disgust, the Dark Lord watched as Bellatrix checked the body for any signs of life. "He is dead, my Lord."

Hagrid slumped against his restraints, a broken man. Huge tears drenched his face as his body shook in wrenching grief. The boy he'd pulled out of the rubble in Godric's Hollow, the boy he'd brought to Hogwarts, the boy who he'd loved more than all of the students whom he'd striven to shelter and protect, was gone. Hagrid had failed him.

The Dark Lord paused, slowly rising to his feet and regaining his ominous bearing. "Redemption for you, Bellatrix." LeStrange bounced with giddy delight at the words from her master. The other Death Eaters, too fearful of questioning the odd twist of events they had witnessed, cheered loudly to hide their confusion.

Sensing the apprehension, the Dark Lord raised his voice to steady his followers and remove any doubt about his dominion. "All has gone as I have foreseen. But, our work is not yet done. The Mudblood Granger and that blood traitor Weasley must be killed! I want to see their corpses lying at my feet before the night is out. Slice through their defenses; kill all in your path. Let no one be left alive. All of our plans for the future depend upon this. Go!"

Then he spoke to Nagini. Hagrid couldn't understand the Parseltongue, but the monstrous snake did not join the attack and remained in his magical cage, surrounded by Death Eaters who were told only to await their master's instructions.

At last, the dark wizard turned to Hagrid, who had continued to silently weep, seemingly without end. "You," the Dark Lord commanded, "Carry the body." Hagrid shook his head.

With a nod from the Dark Lord, Rowle lifted the silencing curse. "I won't," Hagrid sobbed. "Soon's yeh lemme free, I'll rip you limb from limb!"

Then, the Dark Lord leaned in close to the half-giant. His words were soft, almost gentle with their terrific weight. "If you try, I will see to it that Weasley suffers greatly before he passes. And the Mudblood? Fenrir only has eyes for her."

Greyback, who was standing just off to the Dark Lord's right, spread his horrible face into a ghastly smile. Then the Dark Lord whispered, soothingly, "You can still spare them suffering. Or you can be the cause of more pain. The choice is yours."

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Hagrid shifted, coughing fitfully as he finished his tale, tears streaming down his blackened face. Ron and Hermione, crushed by what they had heard, stared agape, their cheeks soaked.

"It's not your fault." Hermione sobbed as Ron tried to console her. It was taking all of Ron's will to keep from breaking down completely, but he still tried to share his strength with her.

Clearing his throat, Hagrid finished, " 'T's not important now." He lifted a burned hand, resting it on Hermione's, which was entwined with Ron's. "Not important. But yeh two are." Hagrid took a ragged breath, choking back a sob, "He knows. Whate'er Harry knew, V-Voldemort knows now."

As Hagrid spoke Voldemort's name, Ron heard the sound of three people Apparating outside the cave.


	4. Strength and Solace

Three Death Eaters appeared at the mouth of the cave.

Realizing what he had done, Hagrid summoned the last of his strength and threw himself at them, with a mighty roar. The killing curses struck his chest just as his dying hulk crushed the stunned Death Eaters beneath him.

Without thought, Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and turned on the spot.

They appeared in the woods overlooking the remains of Shell Cottage. Its wards down, it was no more than a smoking ruin.

In shock and anger, Hermione turned on Ron. She slapped him full force across his face. "Ron! How could you _leave_ him!"

Ron took the blow, expecting it, and seized Hermione in his arms, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"Hermione! HERMIONE! LISTEN TO ME! He was dead before he hit them; there was nothing we could have done but wait there for more Death Eaters to finish us off! He died saving us! Did you want that to be for nothing?"

Shuddering as she painfully accepted the truth, Hermione began to sob into Ron's chest. As he embraced her, Ron allowed several of his own tears to fall for their dear friend. _Farewell, Hagrid. You'll be missed_.

As he comforted her in his arms, a slow, grim comprehension began to spread through him. After the soul crushing loss of his family, Ron began to understand just how alone Harry must have felt; he also began to understand the sense of determination that his best mate always seemed to have. _Harry, is this how you always managed to press on? Was it always this difficult for you? Gods, I wish you were here_.

"How does this end, Ron?" The words were muffled by Ron's chest and Hermione's tears.

"I don't know." Bracing himself, Ron continued, "Hermione, you're the only family I have left. I won't lose you. I…love you."

Hermione stared up into his blue eyes. "I love you too." She pulled him into a desperate kiss.

They stood in a lingering embrace. Ron was unwilling to break the moment, but knew he had no choice. "We can't stay here. This was just the first place that I thought of. The house is probably being watched."

Composing herself, Hermione flicked her wand, "_Homenum Revelio_…It seems safe for the moment," she said, trying to steady herself. "Let's have a look around."

"Carefully," Ron admonished.

Ron steeled himself at the sight of the wreckage that used to be his eldest brother's home. Hermione felt Ron stiffen as he took it in. Gripping his hand tightly, Hermione asked, "Are you up to this?"

Ron nodded grimly.

After several minutes of scouting, and several more _Revelio_ spells, it seemed that they were safe. Slowly, they approached the ruins of Shell Cottage. What wasn't burned, appeared to have been crushed by spells or giants.

Hermione headed to where the kitchen had been; Ron towards the storage room. Somberly, they began to sift through the wreckage, neither of them speaking.

Ron looked up in alarm when he heard shifting and splintering wood. He relaxed when he realized it was Hermione using a levitation spell to shift the pile. He smiled weakly at her. She nodded and made calming gestures with her hands, assuring him she was fine, once she understood that she had startled him.

Then, with a concerted effort, as he tried to control his grief, Ron dug through the debris. At first, he was afraid that what he was searching for had been consumed in the fire. In desperation, he muttered "_Accio tent_."

Miraculously, a magical tent, slightly smaller than the one they had used in the previous weeks, leapt to his arms. It was a bit charred, but otherwise, it seemed fine.

Hermione looked a question at him.

"Bill," Ron choked up at the mention of his oldest brother's name, calmed himself and continued, "Bill, had offered this to me when we were here last."

"I found some food. Not much, but at least we can eat," Hermione said, although it sounded as if she had no appetite and, for the first time that Hermione could remember, Ron seemed just as disinterested in food as she was. Even though it was clear to her that Ron was grieving, it still surprised her how much the last few days had changed him. How determined he seemed and how…_strong_.

"Right. Take my hand," Ron said. "Where?"

"Further east. I think I know a place."

Ron nodded and Hermione turned on the spot. They appeared in the woods, a small brook running off to the left, hills rising slightly to the right. The area was quiet and, luckily, devoid of any Death Eaters.

Without a word exchanged between them, Ron dropped the tent and cast _Erecto_. Hermione began to cast the protection spells. Ron stood back and watched, for the first time trying to take in the details of her spell work. Hermione could feel his eyes on her, but rather than becoming annoyed, she found it comforting. Ron didn't know it at the time, but Hermione, at that moment, had come to a decision.

Several hours later, the protection spells in place and the tent up, Ron and Hermione sat together, curled up in a chair, in silence. They'd forced themselves to eat, with little relish. They clung to each other taking solace in each other's touch.

Ron knew they had to plan, to discuss all that Hagrid had told them and to suss out how Hermione had survived a killing curse. But neither could bring themselves to it. Usually, this much silence between them would not have bode well. But, this time, the opposite was the case. Outside, a gentle rain had begun to fall.

Then it happened.

Hermione slowly turned her face to Ron's. Her breath caught. She brought her face up to his and their lips met. As the passion of their kiss intensified, Ron pulled her onto his lap, facing him, his hands in the locks of her hair. Hermione ran her hands down Ron's chest, pulling his shirt off and burying her face in his neck, biting him gently.

Ron moaned, as he removed Hermione's jumper and fumbled with her bra. Stopping himself, Ron breathed, "'Mione, I don't…"

She hushed him with her finger. "Ron. I want this. We need this." The words passed from her lips as she locked her chocolate eyes on his, a gentle determination in her voice.

Rising, she let her bra fall to the floor. She took Ron's hand, leading him to the bedroom, their clothes slowly trailing away behind them.

As the rain spattered on the tent, Ron held Hermione close to him. He made love to her gently, caressing her body, as she caressed his. As they rocked back and forth, they felt the grief and fear slowly being driven from their souls.

A silent tear ran down Hermione's cheek as they reached the end. If only for a few moments, they had managed to find peace and succumbed to a dreamless sleep.


	5. Answers

Ron couldn't sleep long. He woke before dawn. Curled up on his shoulder, her hair spread across his chest, Ron drank in the beautiful sight of his Hermione. She looked peaceful and content. _And I'm the reason for that_, Ron thought, with a mischievous and somewhat prideful smile. _She was right. We did need this._

For several minutes, he struggled with the idea of simply lying in bed with the amazing witch that had now become the center of his world. Eventually, it was the nightmarish thought of the protective spells failing and the two of them being stumbled upon, completely vulnerable, that ended the internal debate. The mere thought of Greyback getting his hands on Hermione again made him shudder and then seethe. _I'll gut that bloody cur long before he _ever_ gets another chance to hurt her._

As he dressed, he was careful not to disturb her as she slept. The numerous aches and pains he felt, though soothed by their lovemaking, made it difficult to move.

Hermione woke not much later; exhausted as she was, sleep did not seem safe to her either. Dressing quickly, Hermione found Ron digging through the kitchen drawers. The teapot was on the stove.

"Good morning, love," she said as she pulled him into a sultry embrace and, standing on tiptoe, kissed him. He smiled down at her and then sought out her lips once more, letting this second kiss linger. He was again tempted to drag her back to the bedroom and ignore the world outside. But he knew he couldn't. Reluctantly, he released her.

"What are you looking for, food?" she asked teasingly.

"Wireless," he said with a slight smile. "We need to get some news. Here it is."

He set it up, but it brought only static.

"We need a scanning function on this thing," Hermione quipped.

"A scanning, _what_?"

"Something Muggles use on their wireless sets. Here." With a flick of her wand, the tuning dial began to turn slowly on its own. "Should've thought of doing this before. What was the last password for…" She couldn't bring herself to say "Potterwatch."

Pulling her to him, Ron whispered, "Mad-Eye." He held her for a moment. "'Mione, we really have to…"

"I know." Hermione placed another charm on the wireless that would repeat the password at regular intervals; the two then sat at the kitchen table. Ron summoned the teapot as Hermione dug some food salvaged from Shell Cottage out of her bag.

Ron asked the question that had been foremost on his mind since the Battle. "'Mione, when I saw Bellatrix attack you, I…" This time it was Ron who was having difficulty mastering his emotions. His voice catching, he managed to finish, "What happened?"

Hermione grabbed his hand and peered into his watery blue eyes. "It's okay, love." After a pause, she launched into a very subdued version of lecture mode. "I think that when Harry took the killing curse from her, something like the magic that protected him from You-Know-Who the first time must have been triggered, protecting us." She fought back the tears to finish the thought.

"He saved you again," Ron said, with a tearful smile. "But it seemed like it only affected Bellatrix's magic."

"Yes. That protection only worked for us against her." Taking a deep breath, she spoke what had been lingering, darkly, in the back of her mind ever since the Battle. "I think, somehow, Harry went into the woods on Dumbledore's directions. Dumbledore was counting on it being You-Know-Who that would be the one to…" She couldn't bring herself to finish.

"Dumbledore sent Harry to die?" Ron was beside himself with anger.

"Oh gods, Ron, no. I think Dumbledore planned on the protective magic we saw to be directed at You-Know-Who, not Bellatrix; if Dumbledore was right it may have even kept Harry from…" Again, she couldn't say the words.

"If that was Dumbledore's plan, it was bollocks!" Ron said, nearly shaking with rage. He took a deep breath and tried to focus. "_We're_ going to need a better plan than that."

She continued, "I think Harry was the master of the Elder Wand."

Ron was silent a moment. "Malfoy. Harry disarmed Malfoy!"

Hermione nodded. Despite the grim nature of the topic, she couldn't help but be proud and a little surprised that Ron had made the connection so quickly. _He's changed, _she thought, _ever since he got us into the Chamber of Secrets, he's been different_; then, out loud: "And, remember, Harry told us that Malfoy had cast _Expelliarmus_ before Snape…"

"Bloody hell!" Ron interrupted.

"Hagrid said he saw sparks fly from the Elder Wand after You-Know-Who took Malfoy's wand. I think that's when he felt the Elder Wand finally let him claim it as its true master. Then he began to fear that there might be too many other things he didn't know. That's why he forced himself to enter Harry's mind," Hermione continued, careful not to mention Voldemort by name. "He knows that Harry wasn't the only one in on his secret about the Horcruxes. With everyone else gone," she tried to keep her voice steady, "we'll be his only priority."

Ron picked up the thread, "He knows about the Hallows, he probably has the Cloak, he found out about the wands. Whatever memories Snape gave to Harry, he knows those too. Merlin, Hermione! This is bad." After a pause, realization began to dawn on his face. Judging from the look Hermione gave him, it seemed that she'd reached the same conclusion not long before he did. "If Harry was right about the snitch, You-Know-Who could have the Resurrection Stone now."

"We have to assume the worst. He has it," Hermione said with conviction.

"What could he do with it?"

Hermione contemplated the question. "Inferi," she said. "He might raise an army of Inferi."

"Merlin's beard! 'Mione, how long will it take him?"

"Inferi aren't easy to create; I read up on them after what happened to Harry in the cave." Again, there was a look of pain in her eyes when she mentioned Harry's name. "We might have some time before that becomes a real concern." She sounded more hopeful than she was.

They fell silent again.

"Dumbledore told Harry that You-Know-Who's soul had become unstable; he wouldn't make any more Horcruxes then, would he, even though he knows that we know?" Ron asked.

"No. I don't think he'd risk it. So there should only be Nagini left."

"Then we'll have to find a way to get to Nagini. At least that will make him mortal."

Hermione understood the dire implications of what Ron was saying. If they could destroy Nagini, they wouldn't likely survive long enough to finish Voldemort. However, it would leave him vulnerable so that, someday, someone else could finish the job.

The wireless dial stopped spinning and a voice came out of the gloom. They both realized they were expecting to hear Lee Jordan and were saddened when they remembered that he had died at the Battle of Hogwarts. They didn't recognize the voice on the airwaves.

The unknown wizard got straight to the point; the days of jocularity were long gone. His tone betrayed a heavy, defeated heart.

"If you're listening, just know that I'm a friend of River's. I promised him that I'd do this if the worst ever happened. We've managed to confirm some things with the few friends we still have left in Hogsmeade. What you've been reading in the _Prophet_ is true…The Chosen One is dead." With that, the voice on the wireless faltered. It was some time before he could continue.

"The list of the fallen…is too long for me to read. My time is short. As you know, He-Who-Cannot-Be-Named has declared himself publicly. Other wizarding governments seem paralyzed by the news. He hasn't openly taken over the Muggle government yet, presumably because all of his attention is directed elsewhere. It's rumored that Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger managed to escape the Battle. I can only pray that's true. It seems, at least, that _he_ thinks they're still on the run."

Hermione said, "That means Nagini will likely be at the ministry, surrounded by Merlin knows what kind of protection." They shared a look. At least the ministry was a place they had had experience breaking into.

The wireless had moved on to another topic. "All Portkeys are under his control, leaving Apparation as the only option left to leave the country. However, as difficult and dangerous as that kind of Apparation is, it's now become impossible. Reports have come in that a new kind of ward has been set up around the British Isles. It's being called 'The Dark Lord's Teeth.' Leaving the country by magical means just isn't possible now."

"Hundreds…" The voice broke again, a cough, as he tried to maintain control. "Hundreds have tried to Disapparate across the channel. Most have tried to leave near Dover, which seems to be the only place in which the wards don't extend into the sea." Then the anguish in his voice deepened. "I can't describe the scene there, other than to say that the death toll is horrendous."

"Bloody Elder Wand! He's locked us in!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione shuddered at the picture that came to mind of the carnage at Dover. "At least it hasn't affected Apparition within the country," she said, returning her attention to the wireless.

"That area near Dover has been surrounded by anti-Muggle charms. The bodies are unburied; apparently it's a message from him to those who would try to escape. Leaving by other means does not seem advisable either. Those who've tried to fly out can't penetrate the barrier. Although Muggles and their machines don't seem to be affected by it, those of us who have tried to use Muggle transportation out of the country have suffered gruesome ends."

The announcer took a deep breath. "You all need to know, anyone who's had any connection to those who were at the Battle has been hunted down without mercy. Protect your loved ones, for it seems that he's trying to erase the very memory of any resistance. I'm going to sign off now. If any of us are left to hear this…say a prayer for those of us who aren't."

Ron and Hermione starred at each other in utter horror.

"Teddy!" Hermione gasped.


	6. Run Like Hell

The Tonks' home was engulfed in flames. With a wicked grin, a still singed Greyback growled, "_Mosmordre_." The Dark Mark erupted over what had become a funeral pyre.

"The broadcast is over," Dolohov informed Yaxley as they watched Greyback conclude his grisly task. Although Voldemort hadn't Imperiused the announcer, he knew that, eventually, such a report would go out over the wireless. He'd been counting on it. When it did, he loosed Yaxley. "What now?" Dolohov asked.

Yaxley replied, "We wait for the Dark Lord to clench his teeth." Turning to the other Death Eaters around him, he ordered, "Cover. Now."

Within minutes Ron and Hermione Apparated outside the Tonks' home. They hadn't even struck the tent in their rush to save Teddy.

"Merlin, too late!" Ron mourned as he tried to take in this new devilry.

Before either of them could utter another word, the darkened sky began to shimmer and flash ominously.

Hermione gasped. They felt a tingling sensation and then an added weight, as if the burden on their already anguished souls had manifested as a physical thing.

Without warning, Yaxley and his Death Eaters struck. Curses just missed the pair, flying through the space between them. Then a _Reducto_ curse landed at their feet, sending them flying in different directions.

Bloodied and dirty, Ron came up fighting. "_Bombarda!"_ Two Death Eaters were thrown backwards as two more moved for their flanks.

"_Protego! Reducto_!" Hermione shouted, shielding Ron from the two new Death Eaters and then blasting them out of the way. Unseen by her, Dolohov Apparated just behind Hermione. Raising his wand, he began to hurl the killing curse.

But Ron caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. "_EXPULSO_!"

All of Ron's rage and grief were poured into the spell. Dolohov evaporated in a blinding red explosion. The sheer force of the blast leveled all of the Death Eaters surrounding them. Ron leapt to Hermione, grabbed her arm and turned on the spot.

He was expecting to see the tent at their clearing. Instead he saw the Tonks' home, burning, only 200 yards away from the spot they had just left.

"'Mione?"

"The rules have just changed." Her voice was heavy with dread.

Another blast rocked them backwards as Death Eaters Apparated, again surrounding them. This time it was Hermione who loosed the first riposte. "_Reducto_!" Clutching Ron, she turned on the spot. Again, they could move only yards, not miles, away.

"There!" Yaxley shouted, pointing to the clearing they had Disapparated to.

Hermione turned on the spot again, giving she and Ron some desperately needed breathing space.

Panting, Ron sputtered,"How?" They had Apparated behind a retaining wall in the middle of a field, offering little cover. They crouched behind it, nonetheless.

"It must be the Teeth. He's tightening his grip," she said between gasps for breath. "We can only Apparate within line of sight."

Not far away, they heard the distinct popping noise of Apparating Death Eaters.

"Brilliant," Ron muttered quietly. He used the Four-Point spell. Finding east, he looked to the edge of the horizon. He could barely make out a copse of trees. "There." Gesturing, he grabbed Hermione's hand, hoping they could keep up this pace.

They Apparated right on top of two waiting Death Eaters. The wind was knocked out of one as he collapsed under Ron and Hermione's combined weight. The second hefted his wand, but chose to shout to his cohorts rather than cast a spell: "Here!"

Ron and Hermione took advantage of the hesitation, cursing them both. "_Impedimenta! Incarcerous__!_"

Ever the chess master, Ron realized that Yaxley had rapidly changed his tactics, pre-positioning dark wizards in every direction within line of sight, hoping to catch them when they appeared. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and again turned on the spot. They emerged behind some trees on the far side of a small lake. Three Death Eaters Apparated only yards away. Almost without thinking, Hermione cast curse after curse at them, as Ron kept shield charms up, deflecting the counter curses. They were too drained to Disapparate immediately, so they stood their ground. Finally, Hermione shouted, "Ron. Now!" as she took his hand and turned on the spot.

They appeared several hundred yards to the south, right in front of Rookwood. Even before they took their footing, the Death Eater shouted, "_Sectumsempra__!_"

Ron didn't have time to react. He staggered backward, collapsing as blood gushed down his face and searing pain coursed through his head.

Hermione focused her fury. "_Reducto_!" blasting Rookwood into a tree. The Death Eater kicked once and sputtered, as blood gushed from his mouth. Then his eyes turned to the heavens, lifeless.

"_Ron_?" she ran to him, crouching by his side. He was covered in blood; he wasn't moving. "_RON_!" Hermione shook him, applying pressure to the head wound.

Slowly, he regained his senses. "Glancing blow. I think I'm okay." Hermione sighed in relief. Realizing how vulnerable they were, she looked frantically around them for the next assault.

Then panic rose in his voice, "Hermione…I can't see."

"You've blood in your eyes. I'm putting the Dittany in your hand." He opened the bottle and poured it on his forehead, letting it cascade into his eyes, trying to wash them clear.

Three more Death Eaters Apparated in front of them. Ron still couldn't see well enough to fight. _Three against one_. Hermione made up her mind in an instant. _We have to go. "Protego_!" Hermione shouted, blocking the _Expulso _curse that would have vaporized them both. She grabbed Ron's hand and turned on the spot.

When they appeared, Hermione realized they hadn't moved far enough at all. "Can you see?" she asked, with not a little worry in her voice.

"Yes. I think so. _Reducto_!" His aim was off, but one of the Apparating Death Eaters was blown backwards. A second caught Hermione's _Expulso_ curse in the shoulder. Once again, Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and turned on the spot.

All day, this pattern repeated itself. Sometimes they tried Disapparating several times in succession, but doing this was exhausting. If they were too weak to properly Disapparate, they ran the risk of splinching. When their strength started to wane, they were forced to hold their position. Then the Death Eaters would close the distance and the hexes would fly again. It was taking a steady toll on them. The concussion from the exploding curses had threatened to break bones, but so far they were only battered and bloody. The wound on Ron's forehead refused to permanently close, despite their numerous attempts to put Dittany on it whenever they had the chance.

As they dueled, for what seemed like the hundredth time in as many hours, Ron made a silent prayer: _Harry, mate, it's bad. Really bad_. _The light's failing and soon we won't be able to see far enough to get any distance between us and them. I don't know how much longer I can do this. I don't know how much longer I can hold out_. Blocking a jinx meant for Hermione, he chanced a fleeting look at her, taking his eyes off the battle. Her raven locks flew as she sent barrage after barrage of spells at their enemies; her bruised and dirty face displayed grim determination. _I love her mate. I don't deserve her, but she loves me too. I have to get us out of here. I have to protect her. Harry, I don't know how I'm going to do this. _

As if in answer to his prayer, the dark clouds parted, ever so slightly. Just on the edge of the now expanded horizon he saw some kind of Muggle tower, a light flashing on top. Ron realized, from there, he could see for miles, even in the gloom that now passed for twilight.

Just as Hermione was blasted into him by an errant curse, Ron turned on the spot, dragging her with him. From the top of the tower, clutching his nearly unconscious love close to him, Ron tried to find the spot at the absolute limits of his vision to the east. Focusing on it, a fraction of a second later they Disapparated. Once there, Ron Disapparated again to the limits of the horizon to the south. Desperately, he scanned their surroundings. _THERE!_ Just at the edge of his vision he saw a partially collapsed Muggle barn, covered by trees. The foliage masked it in such a way that it could only be seen from where he was standing. He hoped the same would be true even in the dim daylight. At the limits of his strength, he Disapparated one last time.

Gently, he lay Hermione down on the loose hay in the barn's loft. She looked horribly worn, with dark circles under her eyes and bruises visible all over her body. Her jeans and jumper were dirty and spattered with some of Ron's blood. But, she was rapidly coming to her senses.

"Ron, I'm fine."

"Just lie there."

"No, we have to check this place out. It might not be safe."

"I'll do it. Just stay still. Please." The tenderness of his voice stopped her from arguing.

The barn was blessedly empty. After putting the protective spells in place, he returned, kneeling by her side.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

Hermione brushed some of Ron's matted, bloody hair out of his eyes. His concern couldn't mask the exhaustion etched in his face; neither could the gore and grime.

She gave him a weak, but reassuring smile. "I think so. The last blast caught me pretty hard." She winced as she tried to rise.

"Look. Lie back, you have to teach me how to do that diagnostio thing."

She sighed. "Here, take my hand." Together, they moved her wand as she made the incantation.

"No broken bones. No internal injuries. Ron, I'm pretty sure I'm just…" She trailed off, looking as if she'd been confunded.

Ron panicked. "What? 'Mione, what?"

"I'm pregnant."


	7. The Last Row

The words still hung in the air between them. _I'm pregnant._

Hermione checked her wand again. _With all we've been through, the fighting and the stress, this just can't be possible and not this soon_…But the wand didn't lie. Then she whispered, "I'm sure."

Ron was speechless.

"Ron, say something." Her eyes betrayed the desperation she was feeling.

Ron still couldn't speak. He pulled Hermione into his arms and, with a great effort, forced his voice to convey what he was feeling. "I love you."

Hermione let out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. They held each other in silence for several moments.

Then Hermione pulled back and looked firmly into Ron's eyes. "This doesn't change anything," she said with finality.

Ron was dumbstruck. "What?" Sharp surprise was evident in his voice. Then he managed to clear his head. "This changes _everything_."

"Ron, _he's_ still out there. Someone's got to stop him," she chastised.

"But not us. Not now," he nearly pleaded.

"Ronald Weasley, we are the only people left alive who know how to kill him. We have no choice," she said sternly, almost channeling Molly.

Maybe it was that she sounded so like his mother that caused the redhead's face to cloud over. "_You're_ the only person left alive that matters to me! _My entire family is dead!_ Now, we have a chance to have a family of our own _and you tell me we don't have a choice!_"

Hermione snapped, "Don't talk to me about family! My family doesn't even remember I exist! I can't even take the chance of trying to contact them to make sure they're still alive! And now, what do you want to do? What, Ron, _what_? Are we supposed to _run away?_ Is that your solution? Is that what you want to do, _again_?"

Ron's face turned fire red as tears of rage began to stream down his cheeks. "How _can_ you… After all this, does it still come back to that? Are you blind woman? Harry would be livid if he were alive to hear you talking like this!"

With that, Hermione was worked up into a pure fury. "Don't you _dare_ throw Harry in my face!" Her lower lip began to tremble as her own tears started to fall. "_He_ knew what was important!"

"Damn right he did! But it looks like you've forgotten! The brilliant Miss Know-It-All forgot the most important lesson! Don't you remember? _Harry all but threw Lupin out of the house when he started talking the same type of shit that you are now_!"

At the end of her emotional tether, Hermione finally broke down, weeping uncontrollably.

Her words had wounded him wickedly, but her tears…_What have I done?_

He pulled her into his arms and was relieved that she let him. Cradling her, he begged, "Oh gods, 'Mione. Oh gods. I'm so sorry. Please. I'm sorry love. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I shouldn't have said that. Please, _please_ forgive me."

The sobbing nearly choked out her voice, just as it threatened to break Ron's heart. "No. You're right." She forced back the tears. "I just had to hear you say it. Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry…I'm so scared."

"Don't be. You're parents are fine; I just know it. They're safe."

"I know they are. They're safer than we are," she said almost wistfully. Ron continued to hold her as she steadied herself.

Taking a breath, she pulled herself back to look at Ron, a small smile appeared through her fading tears. "I think this is the first of our rows you've ever won."

"It'll be our last, I promise."

"Ronald Weasley," she said with mock severity, "don't make promises you can't keep."

"Right." Ron allowed himself a small grin. Then, peering meaningfully into her chocolate eyes, he knew he had to say it. "Hermione Granger, we'll get through this and I promise you I will _never_ leave you again."

Her breath caught. "I never should have said that. I know better. I love you Ron. I love you so much." The relief on Ron's face was evident. Hermione placed her hand on his cheek and pressed her lips to his, ever so gently. He ran his hands into her hair and deepened the kiss, his tongue probing for hers. It was very reluctantly that they broke apart.

She composed herself. "We'll have to find a way to leave the country," she said wiping the few remaining tears on her sleeve.

"Let's try to get a little sleep. We'll talk about it later. I'll take first watch."

"Alright. But first let's take care of that gash on your forehead."

Later, their bodies still exhausted and aching despite the several hours of sleep, they tried to force down some food that Hermione had stashed in her handbag. As they sat eating in the loft, facing each other, they began to plan their next move.

"France," Ron said, swallowing a mouthful of stale bread. "If we can get to Fleur's family, we'll be able to hold up, get settled and bide our time. Then we can finish what Harry started."

Hermione nodded, and said, matter-of-factly, "Ron, we have to get to Dover."

Ron nearly choked, "Dover? I'd rather kiss an Acromantula. 'Mione, from what we heard that sounds like the absolute last place on earth we should go."

"I think there's more to it than what we heard on the wireless."

Ron looked a question at her.

She continued, "I think Dover may be the weak point. This barrier sounds like it stops both the magical and the physical or at least physical things that are magical, but not Muggles or Muggle objects. So that makes it different than normal wards, maybe even a little fragile. With that many people trying to Apparate through it, it may have weakened."

"Or it may be a trap," Ron said. "Come to think of it, I don't know if it's really safe to trust anything that we heard on the wireless. Not after what we walked into."

"_They_ are a trap."

"Wait. _They_? Which, the barrier or Dover? Or the wireless?" Ron was totally lost. "So what are you saying?"

"I think the Teeth may act like a funnel. Anyone trying to Disapparate out of the country, no matter where they are or where they're planning on going, end up at Dover after they turn on the spot. The sheer numbers they described on the wireless just don't make sense otherwise," she said the last with a grim look on her face, "even accounting for the fact that the channel is narrowest there. It's just a theory, and we do have to be skeptical of what we heard. But if I'm right, the repeated Apparations being channeled to that one point may have worn it thin." She stopped, distractedly, staring at Ron's forehead. "Merlin, Ron. That wound just won't close."

She took out the Dittany and began to mend the nasty gash on his forehead again.

"So, you think it's a focus point?" Ron asked, slightly wincing as she tended to him. "Ow!"

"Sorry. Hold still. Yes, I do," Hermione answered.

"That makes sense 'Mione. It would be a convenient way of rounding up troublemakers like us. And they could concentrate most of their forces on just one part of the border."

"But we need a way to test it."

"Merlin, 'Mione, I still don't like it," Ron said, shaking his head. "We'd be walking right into one of the most heavily guarded spots on the entire island."

"Maybe not. The Death Eaters probably aren't expecting people to purposely go there. At least not after that last broadcast. It could give us a chance…"

Suddenly alarmed, Ron held his finger to his lips. She followed his gaze out of the barn; a lone Death Eater had entered the clearing.

"I think I know a way to test your theory," Ron whispered.


	8. Better Him Than Us

Yaxley was seething. He had been ready to finally summon the Dark Lord, confident he had at last run them to ground, when the blood traitor grabbed the Mudblood and vanished beyond view. He had _Crucioed_ the lot of his men for their incompetence. At dawn, he had stormed off alone, to think.

The curses hit him so quickly he didn't have time to react. Within seconds, his wand flew from his grasp, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth, he was bound in ever tightening ropes and levitated, roughly, into a barn loft. Just as he realized what was happening, he came face to face with a bloodied and dirty, but savagely grinning redhead.

"Hello, git!" Ron spat, backhanding the Death Eater so hard that it immediately raised a welt on Yaxley's jaw.

"Ron! Stop it! We agreed not to hurt him!"

"No. I agreed not to _Crucio_ the tosser!" Ron backhanded him again and Hermione grabbed Ron by the arm.

"Enough!"

Ron's lust for vengeance momentarily sated, he relented. Casting off Hermione's stern look, he asked, "Are you sure you can do it?"

Hermione's face betrayed the war of emotions that was raging within her. "Yes. But I'm still not comfortable with it."

"Mione, we don't have any other choice."

Hermione gave a slight, but troubled nod.

A look of pure, unadulterated fear spread across Yaxley's face as the pair took him by the arms and Disapparated. It took several hours before the trio finally arrived just north of Dover, overlooking the coast to the east.

As they hurriedly hatched their plan in the barn, Hermione had contemplated using Legilimency on Yaxley to get the answers they needed. She dismissed the thought rather quickly, knowing that her talents did not extend that far. Ron, on the other hand, had to be talked out of harsher interrogation techniques. They had settled on conducting a series of tests to validate both what they heard and what Hermione believed. The last test, however, troubled her. Nonetheless, she didn't have a good alternative for what Ron had thought up.

As Ron kept a firm hold on Yaxley, Hermione rummaged in her beaded bag, pulling out some parchment. Waving her wand over it, she cast her charm. The parchment took the shape of a bird and began to fly east, out over the sea toward a small island. It abruptly stopped, as if hitting a wall, just short of its destination. Flicking her wand again, the parchment-bird flew back to her.

"Now, we need something Muggle-made." Hermione looked around them, settling her eyes just past where Ron held Yaxley. "That will do." She waved her wand at a pop bottle.

"Remember, it's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa," he chided to try to lighten her mood.

Hermione suppressed a smile and levitated the bottle out toward the island. When it hit the barrier it stopped; she then moved the bottle back from the barrier several feet and gave it one strong push forward, before ceasing her spell. The bottle shot straight ahead and landed on the island once her levitation spell was broken. She nodded knowingly.

"That's what I thought," Hermione declared. "The wireless was right, so far. Anything, or anyone, with a trace of magic can't move through it. But it has no effect on the non-magical."

"Alright. Let's move farther south and see if we can get a look at this focus point of yours from a safe distance," Ron said.

It took some scouting, but they eventually found a good spot. They Apparated to the top of a wooded ridge that provided excellent cover. It had a commanding view of the plains below. The channel was visible in the distance and, across it, Calais and freedom. But, it wasn't the vast geography that struck them as they looked south over the plains.

"Gods." The word escaped from Ron's lips at little more than a horrified whisper.

What they saw made their blood run cold. To the south the dead were piled in heaps. Hundreds, maybe thousands lay strewn across the plain. Entire wizarding families lay rotting in the dim sunlight as carrion birds picked over the remains. But the smell…the air was filled with the sickeningly sweet smell of rotting meat, and the sounds of thousands of flies angrily buzzing about. Almost as if by reflex, Hermione's hand covered her nose and mouth. Ron's eyes began to water in torrents. The pure horror of this charnel house was overpowering.

After the agonies of the past few days, this new assault on their senses nearly broke them.

Whatever reservations Hermione had with Ron's plan evaporated as she took in the horrific scene before her. She turned on Yaxley and raised her wand, "_Imperio_!"

Using all of her might, she overcame his will. Then she nodded to Ron.

Pointing his wand at Yaxley, Ron lifted the _Incarcerous_ curse, but chose to keep the _Langlock_ curse in place. He handed the lead Death Eater back his wand and steeled himself to survey the killing field. Surprisingly, there didn't seem to be any Death Eaters within line of sight. With some effort, Ron thought he'd found the most likely spot where the focus point should be: the densest concentration of corpses.

Her brow furrowed in concentration, Hermione focused on the island to the east of them, which was still just barely visible from their new vantage point. Yaxley turned on the spot.

But instead of appearing on the island, as Hermione intended, Yaxley Apparated below them in the plain, striking the barrier. Ron took a mental picture of the spot where Yaxley first appeared as the lead Death Eater was immediately thrown backwards from it, landing thirty yards to the north. An ear shattering bang shook the air. Dozens of Death Eaters began to appear fifty yards from the Teeth. _They must be using Portkeys_, Ron thought to himself.

Hermione's voice was pure panic. "Ron, I can't bring him back! The Teeth won't let him Apparate; he must be too close!"

Turning to her in alarm, Ron shouted, "Break your hold on him! Don't look!" Ron pulled her to his chest, shielding her from what he knew was about to happen.

Ron watched it unfold. Yaxley had just regained his feet and began to run, desperately waving his arms. But any plea he was trying to make to his cohorts was either made too late or was simply ignored. The rapidly appearing Death Eaters hurled a wall of curses at him. Yaxley was dead before he hit the ground.

In spite of himself, Ron shuddered. _Better him than us._


	9. Stop All The Clocks

_A/N: *excerpt from-Funeral Blues by W.H. Auden. Story and chapter titles taken from said poem and author.___

_I want to thank all of you who have read this tale. "Clocks" is the first thing I'd written creatively in nearly 20 years. It helped reawaken my creative energies. Since "Clocks" was written in 2009, I've finished the sequel, entitled "Children's Crusade." Although it is intended to be a stand-alone-story, it does pick up this plot thread. "Crusade" spawned an entire universe of tales, six total so far, which I hope to begin posting here soon. So, if you enjoyed "Clocks" please visit my author's page again as more will be posting shortly. My friends ghostchicken (a/k/a siledubhghlas_e_), justanothermuggle and 1917farmgirl have been at me for years to start posting my work here at ff. I'm glad I finally took their advice. I owe ghostchicken a tip of the hat__ for her editorial advice and justanothermuggle for the inspiration his and ghostchicken's wonderful work has provided.___

_And now, we end at the beginning…_

From what Ron could see after Yaxley fell, the Death Eaters that examined the body had no remorse once they were sure whom it was they'd killed. Ron could only assume that they believed Yaxley had tried to flee the country in desperation, rather than face Voldemort's wrath at losing Ron and Hermione again. The pair Apparated back to their previous spot north of Dover and waited.

It took the better part of the day for Hermione's nerves to settle. Ron knew she was not doing well and had a horrible suspicion as to why. He guessed she didn't break her hold on Yaxley thoroughly enough, that she _felt _him die. _This is my fault_, he thought to himself. _I shouldn't have made her do it. _

But he could also tell that she was coming to terms with it. There was no question that Yaxley deserved his fate, but actually feeling it happen…Ron couldn't fathom how much that could shake a person, even his gifted Hermione. He did his best to keep her focused. However, his attempts to keep at bay his nagging feelings of guilt that he was, yet again, responsible for hurting her was another matter.

"When he hit the Teeth, I felt it give," Hermione was able to say an hour after Yaxley's death. She was still shaking as Ron tried to soothe her. "I think we can break through at the focus point. As long as we don't try to Apparate through it, I don't think we'll raise any alarm."

"I think it will once it cracks. We'll just have to be ready for it," Ron said, caressing her back. "How do we break it?"

"Simultaneous spells should do it. A combination of _Expulso_ and _Evanesco_, if we're lucky, should do the trick."

He gazed into her teary eyes. "Love, I need to know, can we Apparate closer to the barrier?"

Her lips trembling, Hermione answered, "I don't know. I don't think we should risk it. I could feel it _pulling_ him…" She shuddered as she spoke, unable to meet Ron's eyes.

"Okay, love. It's okay. We'll go back to that copse of trees and make our way down on foot."

Hermione's eyes were wide. "Ron. Through all of…all of _them_?"

Ron immediately understood her trepidation; he shared it. They would have to crawl through the field of corpses. The thought chilled him.

Trying to keep his voice steady, he whispered, "I don't think we have a choice." He looked deep into her chocolate eyes, questioningly.

Hermione summoned up the last reserves of her self-control. "I think I can maintain a disillusionment charm over us."

Her talents, and her strength, never ceased to amaze him. "That's good. I don't know if I could find the right spot if we were to try to do it at night."

"The charm won't be too strong, I'm afraid. It won't take much to pierce it if we're careless."

"Then we won't be careless." He took her in his arms again. "I promised you we'd get through this and we will. Soon we'll be in France; we'll find Fleur's family…and we'll start one of our own."

Hermione looked up at Ron; a slow smile broke across her careworn face.

_I'll be a father_. Ron hadn't had time to properly process the thought. _And this amazing witch as my child's mother._ _Gods, at least something good has come of all this_ _horror._ It was almost as if these thoughts passed between them; Hermione gently rested her head on Ron's chest.

"And then we finish him," Hermione said with conviction. "We have a new reason to fight, Ron. And to live."

Ron nodded his agreement. "The most important kind."

"I'm ready. Let's get out of here," Hermione said. They clasped hands and Apparated back to the copse of trees; Hermione immediately cast a disillusionment charm over them both.

Ron quickly surveyed the landscape, then he whispered, "There don't seem to be any Death Eaters within line of sight."

"That doesn't mean they're not there, doing what we're doing."

He held tight to her hand. They began to move through the killing fields.

They moved slowly, stopping at every sound. Ron was deathly fearful they'd be hit by a _Homenum Revelio_ before they reached the Teeth. _Your invisibility cloak would come in handy here, mate._

It was a grisly task, crawling slowly through the plain, the dead littering the landscape. Their trek took its toll on them both. More than once, Ron could hear Hermione sob, her breath catching as she recognized one of the fallen.

"We're almost out of this, love," he whispered, forcing down his own revulsion and grief. "Just a little farther, thirty yards on the other side of that boulder and we're scot-free."

After what felt like an eternity, they finally reached the spot Ron had been leading them to. Realizing they needed to see each other to coordinate their spells at the barrier, Hermione lifted her spell. They crouched, anxiously hoping they weren't being watched. Hermione extended her hand, palm out, to feel the barrier.

"This is it," she whispered, pushing her hand against the Teeth. She could almost put her hand through it. Almost, but not quite.

They moved back several feet and lifted their wands, pointing them at the weak spot. Hermione nodded to Ron, signaling she was ready.

He shouted, "_Expulso!"_ at the same time Hermione yelled, "_Evanesco!"_

With a thunderous crash, Ron was blasted backwards, smacking into a boulder. The wound on his forehead opened with the impact; blood rushed down his face. Hermione had been pulled in the other direction. She had been sucked through the twenty-foot wide hole their spells had made, coming to rest just on the other side of the barrier, near an outcrop of rock.

_She's out! Thank the gods!_ Ron rose, intending to dash through the hole after her.

Then the world exploded.

As Ron took cover behind the boulder, he turned on the spot.

Nothing happened.

Even with the barrier breached, he couldn't Apparate through the hole. He couldn't reach her.

_"Reducto!"_

The explosion slammed into the boulder Ron was taking cover behind with such force that he thought it was the last clap of doom.

Blood ran into Ron's eyes, mingling with dirt and sweat. _It _is _the end of the world_, Ron thought darkly as he peered through the ever-present gloom at the rotting corpses of countless wizards and witches that littered the landscape. Through his blurred and bloody vision, Ron spied his target and returned fire at the Death Eater not ten feet away from him.

_"Bombarda!"_

Ron turned to find Hermione, more than thirty yards to the rear; she had taken cover behind the outcrop of rock she had been hurled towards. Between his position and hers, there was no place to find shelter from the exploding barrage of curses.

"Hermione! You've gotta get out! It's your only chance!"

Tears of rage, grief and exhaustion were leaking from Hermione's eyes as she cast shield spell after shield spell at the never ending onslaught, trying to keep them safe, trying to keep the last of those she loved alive. _"Protego!" _

"I'm not leaving you, Ron!" she screamed through her tears.

"Apparate dammit!" he shouted in desperation, casting two _Reducto_ curses nearly simultaneously, trying to keep their enemies at bay. "You have to go! This has all gone bollocks! Get out! GET OUT NOW!"

Greyback shouted above the din of the battle, "Cut off Weasley. Circle to the right! I'll have the head of anyone who lets them escape!"

Greyback saw that he had the blood traitor pinned and his men were moving to flank him; but the Mudblood, the tasty Mudblood had landed on the channel side of the Teeth. Four days of bloodletting and hounding these two all the way to the Cliffs of Dover, the Cliffs that were supposed to be their grave, _and now_, Fenrir snarled to himself, _now the Mudblood and the last of the blood traitors had managed to make it an escape route! _

Bellatrix, Yaxley, Rowle, Dolohov, Rookwood, Crabbe, Goyle; nearly all of the original core of Voldemort's Death Eater's were dead. Only Greyback remained alive and in the Dark Lord's favor. Stretched due to his losses, Voldemort had at last grudgingly seared the Dark Mark to Greyback's forearm. But the werewolf hesitated to use it to summon him. If he did, perhaps the Dark Lord could stop the Mudblood from escaping. _Or he could arrive just in time to kill me for my incompetence! _

Then two more of his men fell, succumbing to Ron's curses. _Damn them!_ Between the renegades and the Battle of Hogwarts, the Death Eater's had lost nearly all of their best fighters. And trap though Dover was, these less-experienced Death Eaters were caught out in the open, while the renegades were behind good cover. _Bloody Gryffindors! They simply don't know when they're beaten! _

Fenrir swore again as three more Death Eaters fell, victims of the deadly blur that was Hermione's wand. Greyback could see that the Mudblood was tiring, despite her battle frenzy, as she cast her hexes through the hole in the barrier. She was clear of the Teeth, but she hadn't Disapparated.

Weasley was the key. If he could take Weasley alive, he could lure her back. The thought made his mouth fill with spittle. _To tear at her soft pink flesh as she writhes naked beneath me…_

Then he saw Weasley rise from the cover the boulder had been providing.

"GREYBACK!" he shouted.

Hermione gasped, "Ron, _please! NO!_"

"HOLD!" Fenrir barked as his wand dropped slowly to his side. _What's this? A parley?_ His battered men ceased their assault, although they continued to close on Ron, cautiously, taking their cue from Greyback.

"Hermione, stay there!" Ron shouted over his shoulder. He gave her a reassuring wink that kept her in place. For the time being.

Greyback snarled, "Give up now. The Dark Lord doesn't want you dead."

Such an obvious lie, but Ron was counting on it. _Brains have never been this cur's strong suit,_ Ron thought to himself. _But he knows she won't leave me here. He's not totally mental. Play the brash hero; get them closer._

"Take me and let her go."

"We already have _you._ The question is whether _she_ wants to watch you die here," was Fenrir's retort, which spurred laughter from his men, "or gives herself up and keeps you alive." He leered at Hermione with a glint in his feral eyes as he continued to slowly close on Ron.

_That's right, git, keep coming. But you'll never get your bloody paws on her._

"You don't have me yet. If you haven't noticed, it seems you have about half as many pups with you as you did when you first got here," Ron replied coldly. _Just a little closer. _

"Then she can watch you die."

Ron expected Hermione to give him only a few short seconds to develop his play before she broke cover. He could almost feel her rage and desperation building to an explosion behind him. Now that Greyback was about to strike, he knew he was out of time. _I'll have to do this non-verbally to have any prayer of pulling it off. This is it. Prove yourself worth a damn. Channel your emotions. Focus, Weasley._

As Greyback's wand came up from his side, the final moments drew out into eons.

_Focus, Weasley._

Ron thought of Hermione, his beautiful Hermione. Of the first day he saw her on the train to Hogwarts. Of how he so callously treated her in Charms class and managed to make amends only by saving her life later that day. Of his heartbreak at seeing her lie petrified in the hospital wing and how relieved he was to see her when she returned to the Great Hall, smiling and full of life. Of how she cradled him in her arms after Sirius had dragged him into the Shrieking Shack. Of the time he wasted with Lavender that he could have spent with her.

_Focus, Weasley. _

Of their fights, the endless fights. How he hurt her at the Yule Ball. Of how much pain he'd caused her by abandoning her in the forest. How palpable her anguish was when he returned. At his core, he always feared she would end up with Harry. Then, finally, at the height of the Disaster at Hogwarts, when the battle still seemed winnable, how she had chosen him. The most talented witch of her age had chosen _him_ over Krum, McLaggen and yes, even over Harry. He'd just been too dense to realize it until almost too late. Of making love to her.

_Focus, Weasley._

Of the horror of Hermione being tortured by that monster Bellatrix while he was trapped in that accursed cellar, listening helplessly to her screams.

_Focus, Weasley._

And now, he thought of this beautiful angel, his love, his unborn child's mother, _his_ Hermione being torn limb from limb by the animal that stood across from him, whose wand was rising in slow motion, to deliver the final blow. Of how she would suffer if he was weak, if he failed.

_Not bloody likely._

All of his love, hate and fear, all of his soul was forced into the spell. His wand was a blur as it came up from his side before anyone could react. The incantation boomed in his mind:

_INFERNALIS CONFLAGRATIO!_

* * *

Hermione sat on the shores of Calais, weeping uncontrollably, rocking back and forth. As she clutched her knees to her chest, her steady stream of tears began to soak her dirt-covered jeans. The agony she was suffering threatened to engulf her. The three words she kept repeating through her tears became a whispered litany; a desperate prayer to have the last few minutes wiped out of existence.

"_Ron, please, no_."

Yet the memory remained seared in her mind…

The monstrous _Fiendfyre_ that Ron had conjured raged with an ear-piercing roar. Greyback and his Death Eaters, stunned by the redhead's ferocity, desperately hurled curses at both the renegades.

The _Fiendfyre _consumed the frantic spells that were aimed at its wielder and the woman under his protection. Then it devoured Greyback and all of his men without mercy.

Its caster spent all of his might keeping the flames away from Hermione. But that focus came at a cost; the inferno turned on its master. Just before the blaze reached him, he turned to her. She saw his look of grim concentration soften into a small, sad smile as he locked his eyes on hers. A silent tear slid down his cheek; she couldn't hear the words he spoke over the screeching of the inferno, but she understood them, nonetheless:

"I'm sorry, love. Save our child."

The conflagration wailed like a tortured banshee.

Then, in a blinding red flash, Ronald Bilius Weasley was no more.

Even with Ron's passing, the fire from the abyss refused to yield immediately, so powerful was the force behind its creation. At last, free of its restraints, it sought to spread through the breach in the Teeth. Hermione had no choice but to Disapparate across the channel.

Now, as she peered north to the Cliffs, the slowly dying column of flame continued to scream its rage at the heavens as it began its death throes.

The flames had taken her love, the love whose last dying act was to save her and the child she was carrying. Her heart broken, she buried her head in her hands.

_The stars are not wanted now: put out every one; __  
><em>_Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun; __  
><em>_Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood. __  
><em>_For nothing now can ever come to any good.*_

Fin.


End file.
